FIN Y PRINCIPIO
by shogouki
Summary: SHINJI Y AZUKA SON LOS ULTIMOS DEL PLANETA O ESO CREEN.SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS,UNA CIUDAD EN RUINAS Y UNA NOTICIA QUE DARA ESPERANZA A SHIJI Y AZUKA PARA ENCARAR EL FUTURO...SOY UN ASCO PARA RESUMIR,DIGANME QUE COSAS MEJORAR PARA LA PROXIMA.............
1. LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI

DESDE YA QUEDA CLARO QUE QUE LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS COSAS SIMILARES SON PROPIEDAD DE GAINAX Y NO MIAS

FIN Y PRINCIPIO

1

LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI

La primera vista que tenemos es la de el planeta tierra vista desde el espacio, se ven sus continentes esparcidos en el globo terráqueo rodeados casi en su totalidad por los mares rojos.

Conforme nos acercamos vemos lo que vendría a ser un ser humano gigante totalmente blanco ,mirando mas detenidamente resulta ser el cuerpo de una joven, que yace muerta con media cabeza sumergida en el enorme mar rojo .De este paisaje totalmente desolado y apocalíptico se puede observar a una pareja que se encuentra sentada en una playa con vista a la cabeza de la gigante blanca,este par son los últimos seres humanos en el planeta.

Estamos el año 2016,momentos después de que ocurriera la catástrofe ,que en el futuro seria conocido como el 3º impacto ,los dos únicos supervivientes son dos jóvenes de 14 años

Una joven pelirroja con varias vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, de fuerte carácter y muy orgullosa llamada Asuka Langley soryu,y su compañero es Shinji Ikari ,un joven indeciso cobarde y con tendencia a huir de los problemas. Ambos fueron, antes del 3º impacto ,pilotos de las unidades evangelion .

Hace ya bastante tiempo que la pareja se encuentra sentada meditando viendo de paisaje la mitad de la cabeza de la gigante blanca,que antaño fue la compañera piloto de Azuka y Shinji; Rei Ayanami,la pelirroja se levanto súbitamente y se dirijio a donde estaba sentado shinji,este estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la noto parada atrás suyo, al no ver reacción del joven la pelirroja levanto su brazo y golpeo a shinji como tantas veces lo había hecho antes ,recién entonces shinji salió de su trace , primero se froto la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la pelirroja

-¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso?-esto lo dijo con dejo de fastidio en su voz

-Solo me pareció la mejor manera de despertarte. Ahora levantate y vamos a buscar algo de comer baka-dijo Asuka

-...¿Para que?-dijo shinji con desanimo y bajando la cabeza esto solo valio para desesperar a asuka

-¡¿Cómo que para que inbecil?¿acaso quieres quedarte sentado mirando a la niña modelo hasta morir de hambre?- dijo asuka mirando a shinji que no dijo nada y se limito admirar el suelo

Shinji levanto la mirada para ver la cara de Asuka ,como lo esperaba tenia una expresión de enojo notable ,luego con calma dijo-¿Y luego que?-Asuka miro con cara de desconcierto , al principio parecía que lo iba a golpear de nuevo ,shinji instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero en lugar de eso escucho la simple respuesta de asuka

-Haz como quieras

Se dio vuelta , se decidio de sus vendas y empezo a caminar sin dirección en particular. Cuando ya estaba dejando la playa el apático shinji se levanto y corrió tras ella. Cuando la alcanzo ella simplemente lo miro y le dijo

-Ni tu eres tan idiota para quedarte sentado hasta la muerte

-Disculpa ,seguía alterado por…bueno por todo lo que paso-dijo shinji mientras caminaba a su lado

-Bueno tarde o temprano había que seguir adelante ¿no?-dijo con tranquilidad asuka

-…tomas el fin de la humanidad muy fácilmente .Acaso no estas siquiera un poco alterada por esto-shinji miro a la pelirroja que no desviaba su mirada del camino esperando una respuesta

-Bueno , al principio me preocupe un poco por estar sola en la tierra contigo-shinji tuvo la impresión de que asuka lo decía como algo malo ,antes de que dijera algo asuka continuo-pero después de un rato llegue a la conclusión de que lamentarse por lo que paso no cambiaria nada ,y no hay nada que hubiera podido o pudiera hacer para evitar todo esto.

Shinji camino junto a ella en silencio meditando sus palabras ,el se culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido ,todavía pensaba que el pudo haberlo evitado ,pero que no tuvo la fuerza necesaria ``¿En verdad lo pude haber evitado?´´-pensaba para el mismo-``hice todo lo que pude ¿no? después de todo solo tengo 14 años y se me pidió que salvara a la humanidad…mi padre…el tuvo la culpa , jugo con todos nosotros para lograr sus fines egoístas. Desde el principio el quería que fallara y que ocurriera el 3º impacto´´-miro pensativo a su alrededor viendo el resultado de sus acciones ,luego miro a asuka,por alguna razón se sentía feliz al verla ,lo hacia olvidar todo por un momento, acaso ese sentimiento era…amor, cuando la pelirroja se percato de que la miraba, este no se molesto en mirar a otro lado solo siguió mirando el hermoso rostro de la joven alemana

-¿Qué?¿tengo algo en la cara?¿por que pones esa cara baka?-dijo asuka y se sintió incomoda al ver como la miraba-¿shinji…?-entonces shinji despertó de su trance viendo la cara de impaciencia de asuka

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo shinji perplejo

-ha¿Qué por que me estabas mirando?¿estabas teniendo una fantasia ,pervertido?

-…-shinji lo medito por un momento antes de contestar-solo …es que me tranquiliza verte asuka …-ante la cara perpleja de la pelirroja shinji añadió-es que ver tu rostro… me hace olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado…-se sonrrojo notoriamente y dijo torpemente-…me pierdo en… tus hermosos ojos.

-…-esto basto para que asuka se sonrrojara también, también noto que sus ojos se humedecían ,para ocultarlo le dio la espalda a shinji y luego dijo con voz quebrada-…baka, ¿porque dices eso ahora?.

Shinji poso su mano sobre su hombro y suavemente la dio vuelta para verle el rostro, asuka tenia la cara empapada en lagrimas-¿Por qué?-dijo shinji como en un susurro, asuka simplemente lo miraba con sus ojos llorando ,entonces shinji encontró el porque dijo eso o por lo menos lo que creía que era-…azuka ,yo…te amo-entonces la abrazo para confortarla ,asuka estaba como en shock por lo que dijo Shinji ,entonces después de lo que pareciera una eternidad ,reacciono apartándose del abrazo, pero se mantuvo cerca de shinji. Ella le tomo los brazos y tiro de el para darle un beso , shinji se entrego a esto ,este beso no fue como el ultimo ,en el que casi se asfixia, este era un beso de dos personas que comparten amor, luego de otra eternidad el beso termino, al separarse asuka se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigió a shinji

-…yo también pequeño baka…también te amo-se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron de la mano y empezaron el camino de nuevo hacia los restos de Tokyo 3.

Mientras caminaban shinji pensó en lo sucedido ,se sentía confuso ,se sentía culpable por la desaparición de la humanidad pero se alegraba a la ves porque eso le permitió estar con asuka

La culpa empezaba a ganar otra ves cuando asuka le hablo

-shinji…a pesar de todo estoy feliz…-hiso una pausa para mirarlo y termino la frase-…porque estamos juntos.

Esto destruyo toda duda en Shinji ,que lo único que pensó fue ``Si fue o no mi culpa el 3º impacto ,ya no me importa ,estoy con asuka aquí y ahora y voy a disfrutarlo´´ con este ultimo pensamiento shinji enterró toda culpa , duda ,tristeza y odio que tuvo antes del 3º impacto, para el había empezado una nueva etapa ,y sin importar que les deparara el pasado no lo persiguiria.

-Yo también asuka , y no importa lo que pase estaremos juntos .-sonrió a la pelirroja que le devolvía la sonrisa ,empezó la puesta de sol cuando la joven pareja llego a una colina desde donde se veía Tokyo 3,la contemplaron por un breve momento y asuka se dirigió a shinji

-baka ¿Qué crees que podría pasar?

Con esta ultima frase descendieron por la colina ,camino a las ruinas de la antigua Tokyo 3

Dejando atrás el cadáver de ayanami junto con su pasado, para empezar un nuevo futuro


	2. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

FIN Y PRINCIPIO

2

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Luego del 3º impacto los únicos sobrevivientes fueron en un principio shinji y asuka ,por un tiempo permanecieron meditando en la playa ,hasta que asuka con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo de comer saco a shinji de su estado apático , juntos emprendieron el camino hacia los restos de Tokyo 3 ,una ves llegaron allí sus temores se volvieron realidad.

Por toda la ciudad había ropas tiradas sobre charcos de LCL , este indicio confirmaba sus sospechas, eran los últimos en el planeta.

Durante su viaje a Tokyo 3 shinji y Asuka se sincerizaron entre si, admitiendo sus sentimientos de el uno hacia el otro por eso era que mientras caminaban en vez de escuchar las discusiones habituales había silencio y asuka no lo estaba golpeando sino que le tenia fuertemente sujetada la mano .Los jóvenes encontraron el amor…

-Qué silencio ,no hay ni un murmullo ni nada-Dijo shinji con tranquilidad ,azuka solto su mano.

-¿en serio?-dijo sarcásticamente asuka-lo dedujiste ti mismo, es impresionante ,¡PUES CLARO! ¡SOMOS LOS UNICOS EN TODO EL PLANETA, IDIOTA!.

El amor…nunca tuvo en cuenta como seria con una pareja como esta…dicen que el amor es ciego, tal ves lo sea

-oye no me grites –dijo shinji agobiado

-¡entonces no digas estupideces! ahora ve a buscar algo de comer mientras yo busco un lugar para pasar la noche-dijo asuka y se alejo para explorar por una vivienda temporal dejando a shinji

-de todas las personas…-empezó shinji-…quien entiende a las mujeres, cuando estábamos en camino hacia aquí me dijo que me amaba e incluso lloro mientras lo hacia y ahora esta como una loca-shinji paro su dialogo consigo mismo cuando se percato de algo-¿con quien estoy hablando?-miro hacia el cielo brillante del mediodía y luego se dispuso a ir en busca de comida.

Lo que shinji no vio fue a una pequeña sombra que estaba detrás suyo ,que lo siguió, en su búsqueda de alimento. Después de haber caminado unos 20 minutos encontró lo que tiempo atrás debió ser un supermercado ,tomo un carro que encontró abandonado para poder transportar lo que tomaría de allí y entro .La sombra que lo seguía se quedo oculta cerca de allí esperando su regreso.

Shinji no tardo mucho ,tomo solo algo de comida, suficiente para algunos días ,linternas y otros elementos de iluminación(pensando que seria muy difícil que hubiera electricidad en cualquier lugar)y mantas y unas bolsas de dormir por si acaso, todo iba apilado en el carro cuando shinji salió del supermercado. Este se detuvo un segundo pensando si le faltaba algo, pero se distrajo al ver algo moverse rápidamente en un callejón cercano.

-``Que fue eso ¿una animal o que?´´- pensó shinji , pero luego le vino a la mete un pequeño detalle-``na debe ser mi imaginación , si todo ser vivo se fue con el 3º impacto ,no hay nadie a excepción de mi y asuka´´-se dijo mentalmente a si mismo para calmarse ,se disponía a irse cuando oyó un ruido metalico ,como una chapa cayéndose al piso, procedente del callejón lo que lo puso nervioso de nuevo-``esa no es mi imaginación´´- pensó rápidamente, entonces se alejo del carro y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón dispuesto a ver el origen del ruido, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos-``pero y si hay algo y me ataca…¡no! ya he huido demasiado ,se valiente, ¡no escapes!´´ -pensó para si ,dándose valor para continuar.

Shinji asomo lentamente la cabeza y vio , lo que le parecía , una persona que se alejaba doblando a la derecha en el callejón ,instintivamente la siguió por los desiertos callejones iniciando la persecución .Luego de doblar a la derecha ,doblo a la izquierda que era un pasaje que daba a la calle, de ahí vio que la persona que seguía corría calle abajo , sin perderla de vista este la siguió hasta que se metió a otro callejón .Shinji vio a quien perseguía antes de que se metiera en el callejón, se trataba de una niña, de cabello largo de rubio ,esta se apresuro a meterse en el callejón.

-¡ESPERA!-grito shinji mientras corría-¡NO CORRAS MAS POR FAVOR!-la niña no hacia señales de detenerse así que shinji apuro el paso cuando esta doblo en una encrucijada-¡NO CORRAS!¡NO VOY A HACERTE DAÑ…-shinji no completo la frase porque al doblar por donde se fue la niña , se dio cuenta que la había perdido-¡HEY!¡¿ESTAS AQUÍ?...¡SOLO QUIERO AYUDARTE!-dijo con la esperanza de que la niña saliera de su escondite-por favor-dijo por ultimo.

Se quedo buscando por los alrededores un rato pero fue en vano, asi que una ves que termino se dirijo a buscar a asuka- ``En realidad la vi´´- comenzó a pensar acerca de lo acontecido-``o tal ves estoy desvariando…no, estoy seguro de que era real…pero entonces ¿como desapareció asi de repente?¿que opinara asuka de esto?´´ -pensó en esto mientras caminaba ,paso poco tiempo para que se diera cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado-ho...¡no se donde esta asuka! ,me fui sin pensar en ello y ella solo me dijo que buscaría algún lugar para pasar la noche ,pero no por donde…-shinji se dijo agobiado y algo sobre exaltado pensando en a donde ir-…será mejor que empiece a buscar-dijo por ultimo y empezó a caminar primero hacia donde se habían separado y de allí veria a donde ir.

Paso cerca de dos horas caminando por la ciudad en ruinas llamando a asuka pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entonces cansado de caminar se sentó en la vereda un momento mientras pensaba a por donde mas buscar, había recorrido toda la zona donde se separaron y no encontró nada.

-``como es posible que pase esto´´ -pensó para si-``encima de que somos los dos únicos sobrevivientes ,nos separamos y ahora no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? …no ,no pienses en esas cosas ahora´´ intentaba no preocuparse a si mismo , de solo pensar que algo le pasara a asuka le era terrible y sin mencionar que seria el único ser viviente en el mundo y no pasaría mucho para que se volviese loco-``…a donde pudo haber ido…que buscaría asuka en primer lugar…-medito esto por un rato pensando las posibilidades hasta que dio con la respuesta-``¡la casa de Misato! Cierto ,no queda muy lejos de aquí , pudo haber ido hasta allí siendo el único lugar conocido cercano´´ entonces se paro y empezó a correr hacia su destino.

La luz del sol de la tarde iluminaba las calles de Tokio 3 cuando shinji llego a su destino .A todo pulmon grito el nombre de su compañera varias veces pero sin obtener respuesta. Dio rodeos a la zona llamándola pero fue inútil, asi que se desplomo en la entrada del edificio que fue su hogar.

-No esta aquí. no esta en ningún lado-dijo shinji suavemente con tristeza –me habrá abandonado, ¡no! me dijo que me amaba pero…. y si no fuera cierto-todo se arremolinaba en la cabeza de shinji, viéndose incapaz de hacer nada las lagrimas corrieron libremente por su cara, sollozando mientras maldecía-¡maldición!¿por que?...¿por que asuka?...demonios, dijiste que me amabas…sigh… sigh.

-claro que si, ¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?-sonó la inconfundible voz de la alemana en la silenciosa ciudad.

-¡AZUKA!-grito shinji y corrió a abrazarla-pensé…pensé, que te habías ido-entonces la abraso mas fuerte como por temor a perderla.

-¡baka!yo no te abandonaría nunca .¿Quien cocinaría para mi sino?-dijo asuka y le sonrio dulcemente para que sepa que fue un chiste, shinji detuvo sus lagrimas y la beso apasionadamente .ninguno parecía querer cortar el beso ,pero asuka lo termino al cabo de un tiempo-bueno ,creo que mejor subimos-dijo señalando el edificio.

-si-coincidio shinji pero una pregunta le carcomía después de ese momento de amor-¿asuka…?

-si-contesto ella

-¿somos novios?-pregunto algo inseguro vio a la pelirroja y ella solo le dio otro largo beso

-para aclarar eso es un si, baka-dijo tiernamente después de terminar el beso, y comenzaron a entrar al edificio

De camino al interior asuka recordó algo-ha si…-empezó-tenemos visitas-con esta ultima frase shinji quedo desconcertado y se paro a analizar lo que le dijo.

-¿como visitas?¿quien?...pero si somos los únicos…¿Cómo…?-la cabeza de shinji procesaba a toda maquina cuando asuka le contesto.

-es una niña pequeña ,como estabas tardando mucho empece a buscarte, ``este idiota seguro se perdio´´ fue lo que pensé-dijo y miro a shinji con una mirada que decía ``y tenia razon´´-cuando me encontré a esta niña , estaba durmiendo en un callejón, se asusto al principio pero pude traerla aquí-suspiro un momento y prosiguió-lo único que me dijo fue, que había escapado de un hombre griton- shinji enrrojecio ante el comenteario

-pero yo solo quería ayudarla…e-ella corrió y…-pero asuka lo corto.

-como sea parece que la asustaste y no me extraña con esa cara de pervertido que tienes-sentencio la pelirroja

-hey yo no…-empezo shinji pero asuka lo corto otra vez.

-no importa , niña esta bien y durmiendo plácidamente…-asuka se quedo pensando un instante y luego dijo-¿y la comida?.

-¿…?-shinji recordó entonces que había dejado todo en el supermercado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza-la olvide…fue cuando vi a la niña y la segui que…-pero no logro terminar

-¡IDIOTA!ADEMAS DE QUE TE PIERDES TE OLVIDAS LA COMIDA-grito asuka a un shinji que retrocedía-haf…que inútil.

-disculpa es que yo …-empezo shinji a disculparse ,pero la pelirroja le llevo un dedo a la boca para callarlo

-algunas cosas no cambian…sigues disculpándote por todo-suspiró-mejor ve a buscar la comida de una buena vez…¡y recuerda que somos 3!-le dijo a shinji que ya había salido del edificio.

1 hora después shinji volvió con el carro del supermercado cargado al edificio , entro y se dirigió al lugar que llamaría hogar. Al entrar se encontró a asuka jugando con la niña que encontro , esta al verlo se puso detrás de asuka

-no tengas miedo no te va a hacer nada-le dijo tiernamente-es algo idiota pero no es malo-la niña rio un poco shinji frunció el seño-¿por que no te presentas?-la niña la miro y luego a shinji entonces se dirijo hacia el

-hola mi nombre es Saori Ikeydo, mucho gusto-dijo la niña tímidamente

-Hue…mucho gusto yo soy shinji ikari-dijo por su parte el chico y le tendio la mano para saludar a la niña, esta le tomo la mano con desconfianza y volvió rápidamente al lado de asuka

Shinji no perdio el tiempo y empezó a preparar la comida, anticipándose a su compañera pelirroja y su mal genio cuando tenia hambre, puesto que no comían nada desde casi un día.

Al cabo de un rato shinji preparo una comida abundante ,mientras tanto asuka coloco los medios de iluminación que shinji trajo que fueron muy convenientes ``no es tan inútil después de todo´´ penso para si. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer comenzó a prender sus luces temporales, solo para darse cuenta de un detalle

-¡BAKA SHINJI!¡NO TRAJISTE BATERIAS!-vocifero la pelirroja .mientras terminaba de preparar la cena ella y saori(que no se despegaba de asuka)fueron en busca de baterías.

Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto shinji sirvió la comida en la mesa, los platos quedaron vacios casi al instante, luego de un segundo plato ya todos estaban satisfechos. Fue entonces que la mente de shinji vio a la niña rubia sentada frente suyo ,¿quien era esa niña y de donde salió? ,en eso estaban ocupados los pensamientos de shinji cuando la voz de asuka lo saco del trance

-¿estas satisfecha?-pregunto ,la niña asintió con una sonrisa

-estaba muy rico, gracias-dijo dirigiendose a shinji

-he…gracias-contesto este y luego sintió que era ora de obtener algunas respuestas-¿saori…?-comenzo, la niña lo miro esperando-tu…¿de donde vienes?-dijo sin rodeos

-de la playa-dijo inocentemente-ya se lo había dicho a la srta. Asuka

Shinji entonces miro a asuka esperando respuesta esta lo miro con un gesto de fastidio -¿no puedes esperar a mañana? es tarde-shinji bajo la cabeza y suspiro

-bueno-dijo al final. asuka se levanto y también saori

-bueno, saori mejor te vas a acostar ,mira esa es tu recamara-señalo a la habitación que fue una vez de misato.

-pero esa habitación ….-dijo shinji pero fue cortado por asuka

-ya la limpiamos y la volvimos habitable, ni te imaginas cuantas latas de cerveza había…ni en que lugares-dijo recordando los extraños lugares .fue con la niña a su recamara dejando a shinji en la cocina con sus pensamientos

-``ahora que me dijo que esperara tengo mas ganas de saber´´- empezó a mirar en todas direcciones intentando no pensar en estaba por ir a acostar cuando asuka salió de la habitación

-¿que pasa?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía hacia el.

-nada solo pensaba en saori-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos

-asi que no piensas en mi para nada-dijo asuka indignada

-no yo…disculpa yo pienso siempre en ti solo que…-el dejo de balbucear cuando ella lo miro sonriendo

-ha, mi baka-dijo con un suspiro y le dio un rápido beso-debes relajarte mas

-hum…si-musito el,luego la miro a sus ojos azules ``que hermosa que es´´pensó-eres hermosa-la pelirroja , que todavía le sonreía .Le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la ventana, allí observaron la ciudad en la oscuridad ,sin otra luz que las estrellas y la luna que ahora le surcaba una franja roja de sangre

-que quietud, nada que ver con la Tokio 3 de antes-musito la pelirroja

-si…-dijo shinji –dime ,¿que fue lo que te conto saori?-pregunto súbitamente recordando el tema

-ha eso –dijo la pelirroja con desanimo, esta esperaba otro alago por su belleza o una frase mas romantica, pero después de todo era shinji y ella lo conocía bien-¿te lo puedo contar después ?es tarde –dijo con esperanza de terminar el tema ,para poder acurrucarse con el

-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer ?-pregunto shinji, con esto la pelirroja supo que no se safaria

-ha.. como quieras-dijo con algo de de fastidio en su vos-¿si teniendo a una mujer despampanante enfrente prefieres escuchar la historia de una niña? aya tu-dijo con desilusión

-no ,asuka no es eso…es que ya sabes…solo volvió ella y… desde que llegue no me dijiste nada acerca de ella y…- dijo shinji algo avergonzado-ya sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi

-¡aja!y recuérdalo-dijo asuka ,viendo la expresión de shinji le acaricio la cara con una sonrisa para que se relajase-¿ahora puedo contarte la historia?

-s-si..asuka –dijo shinji algo desconcertado

-bueno ,por donde empiezo…-la pelirroja se llevo un dedo a la boca recordando lo que le conto la niña antes de que el llegara-¡ha si! saori me conto que luego de ocurrir el 3er impacto ,ella en realidad no sabe exactamente lo que paso pero deduzco que lo que me describió fue eso ,ella dijo que se encontró en un lugar donde había cientos de luces y ella no sabia donde estaba…-paro un momento pensando en lo siguiente-me dijo que había otros ,y a la vez ninguno-al ver la cara de desconcierto de shinji intento aclara-¿como era que dijo?...ha ,menciono algo de que no sabia donde terminaba ella y comenzaban las otras personas-shinji entonces recordó la explicación de cómo seria todo si ocurria el 3er impacto, lo que describió la niña era muy parecido a esa explicación,

-``como dijo rei, entonces debe ser una de las personas que salió del mar de LCL´´- penso para si ,luego recordó a rei encima suyo desnuda cuando le explico eso,lo que además de un sonrrojo en su rostro tuvo provoco cierta conmocion en sus pantalones

Asuka entonces miro hacia abajo y se percato del detalle y shinji también provocando que se pusiera mas rojo-``soy demasiado hermosa para mi propio bien´´ penso la pelirroja para si con una sonrisa lujuriosa. shinji la miraba intentando cubrir su erección

Asuka ignoro el hecho y continuo-luego de eso ,ella no quiso quedarse allí y volvió .Al volver ella salió del mar de LCL, sin saber como, sin encontrar a sus padres. Luego vino a la ciudad esperando encontrarlos y el resto lo conoces

-ah si …que raro-dijo Shinji ,su tono le dio a saber a asuka que sabia algo

-¿shinji?...¿sabes algo que yo no?-inquirio la joven ,shinji suspiro y miro hacia la ciudad a oscuras

-ah…es una historia algo larga

-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?-esta vez fue la pelirroja la que insistio

-esta bien ,veraz lo que paso es…-dijo Shinji ,entonces le conto todo lo que le paso dentro de la rei gigante y todo lo que ella le había explicado acerca del 3º impacto y sus consecuencias todo lo que recordó ,omitiendo que rei y el se encontraban desnudos y rei estaba sobre su regazo

-¡IDIOTA!TARDASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN DECIRMELO-Dijo asuka con rabia

-disculpa yo …no quise-balbuceo shinji viendo la braveza de asuka pero esta se calmo al instante

-ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-al ver la tristeza en la cara de el ella le sonrrio para darle a conocer que era broma-no te disculpes por todo tonto, ahora por lo menos hay esperanza de encontrar a mas gente aunque lleve mucho-concluyo

- rei dijo que toda persona era capas de volver si asi lo deseaba. me daría mas esperanza si no fuera solo una niña, la única que volvió. -dijo shinji-pero…peor es nada supongo-entonces miro a la pelirroja y le dio un profundo y largo beso

Pero asuka corto el beso de pronto y lo alejo de ella suavemente ,shinji no comprendía porque hasta vio en la dirección en que miraba asuka y vio la razón. Era la pequeña niña que vivía con ellos ,esta los miraba sin comprender la situació miraron por un largo e incomodo minuto .Entonces azuka corto el silencio

-¿saori, que haces levantada?-dijo asuka y se acerco a la niña

-escuche unos gritos que me despertaron ,y luego los vi besándose, no quise decir nada para no molestar-dijo inocentemente la niña ,luego dijo algo que los sorprendia a ambos jóvenes-¿ustedes son esposos?-dijo y miro las desconcertadas caras de los adolecentes.

-he… hu …no… s-si…he ¿Cómo?-shinji no sabia que decir, mientras asuka se calmaba y le dio una respuesta mas clara

-solo somos novios saori-le dijo a la niña y esta asintió, luego miro a shinji tiernamente

-¿por que discutían? oi algo acerca de mi-pregunto ahora

-solo hablábamos de cómo habías llegado aquí-dijo shinji ya mas calmado-y que no era raro que fueras la única en volver-le explico a la niña

-ha…¿Cómo que la única en volver?-cuestiono a shinji ,pero esta vez le respondió asuka

-que solo tu volviste del mar de LCL-dijo asuka,y luego dirigiéndose a Shinji -habra que ir a ver si salen mas personas de vez en cuando

-si , si nos juntaramos seria mejor-coincidio shinji-pero¿ quien sabe cuando volverá otra persona?

-¿como?-pregunto saori sin entender

-que puede que capas vuelvan mas personas del mar-dijo azuka lo mas simple que pudo para que la niña entienda-pero eso puede tardar mucho

-como las que estaban en la playa-dijo saori dejando a shinji y azuka boquiabiertos

-¿Cómo…?¿cuando?...-le pregunto shinji

-mientras buscaba a mis papas por la playa ,vi que salieron mas personas de la playa-contesto la niña

-pero …¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?¿por que viniste sola aqui?-le cuestionaba asuka la niña simplemente contesto

-porque mi mama me dijo que nunca hablara ni me fuera con extraños a ninguna parte salvo que fuera un policía, pero solo había gente desnuda que no conocía-dijo la niña ,como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo

Por su parte los adolecentes se miraron a la cara desconcertados ,pero después empezaron a reir frenéticamente. Ahora sabían que no eran los únicos y estaban felices por eso, en la mañana irían en busca de los supervivientes ,pero ahora solo podían estar felices por la inesperada noticia. Saori solo miraba a sus compañeros riéndose con cara soñolienta .entonces asuka viendo a la niña ,se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación para acostarla,y luego volvió con shinji, que la envolvió en sus brazos .Ambos mirando hacia la ciudad en penumbra con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Aunque el 3º impacto sucedió, aunque el mundo fue devastado y aun siendo solo un pequeño grupo de supervivientes los que se encontraran en la tierra, a ellos no les importaba, miraban la oscura ciudad con esperanza. La humanidad volvia a comenzar de nuevo y con el tiempo reconstruirían lo que fue antaño,la humanidad renacerí sabían que seria difícil y que llevaría mucho tiempo y sacrificios, ellos lo afrontarían sin dudar, no importa lo que pasara, porque a pesar de todo, estaban juntos.


End file.
